


When Karma Strikes

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: Stories/Projects [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Angst, BastardChild!Reader, Dad!Levi, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Time heals all wounds, love-hate relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are just a 14 years old teen, yet, you are an assassin. You love your current life but despise your remaining progenitor! He is the only part of your life that you want destroyed! What happens when you meet him as you are about to make a raid with the people of your own gang!?</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: ~Remembrance~

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my new, project o.o  
> I wanted to stray from Ships, I love them but I really wanted to try something else.  
> I just really wanted to do something emotional!  
> But I really wonder if I will have what it takes to actually do it...  
> 

Reader Format  
Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
Pairing: None  
Genre: Action, Angst, Comfort, Family

Prologue 

~Remembrance~

~X~

The sun was setting and you felt the light breeze blowing through your (h/c) hair and you shivered as you felt it was going to be a chilly night. You payed attention to the little book on your lap.

You were sitting in your bed and were about to write in your new Diary.  You just felt it was time to think about the actions that lead you where you were now. You wanted to meditate about your life. So you thought and sighed as you felt someone come in your room.

A voice you ended up loving of a man you've grown to appreciate spoke, "How are you feeling?" You simply smiled, not looking up, "I'm okay, I was about to write in my Diary." He came closer as he brought a chair to sit on, "Hum? What were you going to write about?" You smiled and spoke, "I might as well talk out-loud so you can hear my story,oh and you have a pen?" The man nodded, took a pen from his uniform, gave it to you and you started speaking as you wrote down your thoughts.

"The brothel was always loud, men from all over Sina would gather here, pick's up a woman and go have fun. That's what they've told me anyways. They being my mom's friends who worked there with her. I actually lived there with them, ever since I could remembered. Mom was the daughter of a noble who ran away because of how stressful it was being one. She just told me that she had a funner time here then in the mansion. I shrugged it off, I didn't mind staying here. They would just make me stay in a room and I would read or try too. Being 7 years old, it's not like I knew much about life, especially when you were sheltered from the outside. The women in the brothel were really nice to me, they would actually buy me cute clothing and dress me up all the time, it was kind of tiring, but I enjoyed being with them!

I was content with life until one night, mother was... killed. Mom's friend knew what they had to do and gave me a bag filled with food and clothing. They also gave me a knife and a pretty gold necklace. They all hugged me and told me to run away, I didn't understand much but they told me that my mom wanted me to find a man named Levi in the slums. I was afraid, you know! But I had no choice, it was either survive that journey or become a chained down woman that had to please men for the rest of her life. So I took my courage and left the brothel. Being in the slums was scary, I had to find a way to communicate with the Slithery Spiders and find this man named Levi. Who was Levi? Why did I have to find him? Those questions kept bothering me but I couldn't be distracted for too long because danger lurked everywhere in the slums. 

There were more then just one gang there and I was an easy prey. A child, someone easy to kidnap and sell. I tried finding the SS but I had a hard time trying to adjust to this new life. Running away from strangers and fending myself from them was no easy feat at first. But I had killed at least two grown man before finding the SS hangout. And when I entered the place...  
He wasn't there, Levi or who ever he was, wasn't there anymore. I feel to the floor, not knowing what to do! 

My mother died and I never knew who was my father. A man named Grey told me he was taken away from them by the Scouting Legion and all I could do was fall on my tiny, slim knees. What was I going to do? What was going to happen now? I didn't want to go outside again and when I said it, the man named Grey knelt down and patted my head and asked me to join them. What other choice did I have? I had no place in Sina and so I joined them." 

She sat on her bed and started asking herself questions...  
Sadly the meditation wouldn't do any good since, she couldn't change the past...

'Can you blame me for this choice?  
I did what I did to survive!  
So why, Karma?  
What did I do to deserve the fate you have given me when  
all I did was killing people who didn't deserve their lives!'

You couldn't help yourself, the tears slid down your face as you had to keep remembering the truth of your condition.

"I will never have my wings back."

~X~ 


	2. ~Sina-Sama: Slithering Spiders~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are just a 14 years old teen, yet, you are an assassin. You love your current life but despise your remaining progenitor! He is the only part of your life that you want destroyed! What happens when you meet him as you are about to make a raid with the people of your own gang!?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 1!

Reader Format  
Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
Pairing: None  
Genre: Action, Angst, Comfort, Family

*Chapter 1*  
~Sina-Sama: Slithering Spiders~

~X~

You woke up, startled as you were rubbing your teary (E/C) eyes and breathed in air as you tried to calm your nerves. You dried your eyes with the back of one hand while the other was slammed on your mattress, _Stupid nightmares_!

You sat on the edge of your bed, holding your head in your shaking, sweaty palms, thinking about it and getting frustrated over the fact that you still thought of her, _mom_... _What is the point of remembering the past now?!_ After a few deep breaths, you got up, deciding you were calm enough to get dressed and meet up with your gang members.

You stared at the window and saw the sun was up quite high, _must be around noon_. You blinked to open your eyes instantly as you kept seeing the scene of your mother's death: her crawling in the brothel, asking for you, telling you were going to be okay, telling you she didn't want to leave you alone here, caressing your cheek to finally tell you she loved you and ultimately... You were bitter as she said one name, Geier's son. 

You sighed because you didn't know who he was back then and only recently you caught ear of the man: a noble's son. You shook your head trying to clear your mind.

You shed from your night garments, went to the bathroom and took a quick shower as you were contemplating on today's activities, _Today I raid the old man Geier, right? That's what Grey wants... Those Military pigs are going to be there too._ You rubbed your (S/C) skin with soap, feeling the healing wounds that where recently made. Wincing from some of them as they opened from rubbing too hard, _ah, oops... Damn it, I have to calm down_! After a moment, you got out of the shower and tapped yourself dried.

You got out the bathroom and went to your drawers, took new undergarments and put them on. You also took a pretty gold necklace with a pendant on it, the pendant was a locket, inside it was a picture of you and your mother. The proof she existed and also the proof of her love for you as it had the her real name on it, Kathrine Blau, known as sapphire rose to others. 

The pendant was elegant as it had a Rose engraved on the back cover and had a deep blue sapphire in the middle of the front cover. You felt the rose under your thumb, _The blau house doesn't exist anymore and it's Rose emblem as been lost. The more I think about it, the more I realize I am a lost heir_. You sadly laughed as you clasped it around your neck. Then you went to the closets, took a deep red t-shirt and a pair of black skinny pants and donned them as you went towards the door. 

Your (h/c) hair was still a little wet, so you left them down, _I'll make a pony tail later_. Near the door, your boots sat there and you slid into them. You lightly slapped your cheeks, _Okay, get your shit straight_! Walking out of the room, you closed the door, locking it in the process.

You were heading towards the receptionist and she spoke, grabbing your attention, "(Name)!?" You eyed the blond young lady and smiled, answering her, "Hello Janetta! What's up?" You gave her your full attention as she handed you a letter, "This is from Dad and he told me to thank you for your services!" 

You smiled at the petite teen and pat her head, "Thanks Jane. I'm going for a small walk, I'll be back for supper." She waved at you as you left, waving at her, _I hope you never know about my services, my dear little Janetta_.

You walked out the Inn, _Damn it's pretty hot out_! You went towards the capital's underground, doing your best to be unnoticed by the Military Police,Geez! _It's like a gathering of Military Polices today! I guess it has to do with the ball tonight._

The underground was a dangerous place for nobles or those who are from a higher position then your average lower/middle class gents. You knew the place by heart since you spent the most of your time here after losing your mother. You strolled around as you were checking around for anomalies, _everything seems okay for now_. Detecting nothing wrong in your turf, you kept marching towards your destination. 

There were many gangs within these walls, but your was able to assimilate many of the small gangs in Sina, making it the most powerful gang within these walls. No noble and no Military police were willing to start something here. Unless they were fucking suicidal. But recently a gang was showing up and was trying to take over and you found out that they were supported by the man who was the father of your mom's killer, Geier. 

This raid that they were about to pull wasn't just something personal, it was also about street cred. When you found that a noble was supporting a gang with 5 or 6 of your fellow thugs, Grey wanted to make the pig pay for his insolence. 

You arrived at a big building owned by Grey. The place itself seemed like a normal hang out for thugs and gang members and the person on who it was registered wasn't Grey but you.

Gambling, transactions, auctions and all sort of illegal activities were taking place here. Under that facade was our Gang: Slithering Spiders, better known has the SS. You were part of them but that didn't mean you would actually took part of **_EVERY_** illegal activities. 

You didn't take part of the transactions or auctions, finding it disgusting and highly inhuman, but you couldn't do anything about it. This bar was made for thugs of different gang so they could meet up and make arrangements and talk about various things or just play a friendly game of poker. 

You were an assassin, a person who was given specific people to kill but you were also asked from times to times to go with a band of people and kill a group of people. 

Tonight was one of those many nights, as you went inside the 'Snake's Booze', you walked towards one of the tall bar stools and sat down. You asked David, the barman, an Orange Vodka as you opened the envelope, crossing your legs. David worked his magic as you red: 

Dear (Name),

Thank you for getting rid of that Bastard, Richard!  
The man was running an underground brothel in that INN, which is illegal and was taking many of my clients.  
As soon as the man died, my clientele came back! So thank you!  
~  
As gift, please feel free to use the current room as your own, you've been staying there for a while now but now, you have no need to pay me!  
You are amazing for an 14 years old! I hope you become a even better assassin and get rid of those kind of people! I know many pigs in Sina that should die!

Please burn this when you're done reading it!  
Special request of your client!

~YouKnowWho 

You smiled at the letter, took a lighter and it up, smoke filled the already smoky air, _Let it burn._.. You hummed when David gave you your drink, "Isn't it bit early for a drink, princess?"

You took a sip of the sweet poison, shrugged and gave the teen male a smug smile, "When this world was created, there were no set rules. Rules and the law where created by man and not a god. I have no need to respect the way other people think. I can do whatever I wish to do, all I have to do is not get caught, David."

The male was as young as you, but both of you were from the streets, abandoned by society. David nodded in agreement, "The rules don't apply to us, who are from the underground." 

He stared and you followed his gaze to the room, "We live in a den with Tigers, Lions, Leopard, Crocodiles, Snakes and all kinds of dangerous animals. This is our reality." 

You nodded and smiled, "But I like this reality." You stretched over the counter, your flat stomach laid on the counter as you opened a drawer and took a pack of cigs, "We were born in this part of society, went through hardships and survived. I'm not ashamed of what I have become." You sat back on your seat, _I don't regret living like this, killing people is so easy as long as you don't think of unnecessary thing_ s. _I don't kill at random too, I kill those who deserve to die._

You took a cig out the pack, swiftly slid it in your mouth and lit it up, "You want a smoke too, Dave?" He shook his dark haired head, "I really hate the taste of it but thx, ma'am." You gave him a sorry smile, " You're a good guy, Dave." You took it out your mouth and blew the deathly smoke out of your nostrils and mouth, relaxing your tense body.

Time passed as you chatted with the barman, _Barteen really, hehe_! Actually you weren't one to laugh as you were smoking and killing people for a living. You simply didn't have the time to be a child in this environment, you had to grow up and become an adult as fast as you possibly could. 

The day passed as you peeked around, _So, some of them are here._.. _That pigs thugs_. You saw men who were dressed finely, _that Noble's crest_. They dare come here?! You narrowed your eyes, _that noble is trying to infiltrate the underground and take our business_. You clicked your tongue, _That stupid noble is dead meat and I'll make those thugs eat that red snake emblem_.

You got up as you put the calming cig between your lips and took your drink as you went through a door to the right of the bar, into a staircase and went upstairs, _I still have 2 hours to kill_. You went to the third floor and got into a hall, _If I remember Grey's office is..._ She looked to the left and advanced until she saw 2 big red doors. 

She opened the door, revealing a big, well maintained office. The room had a huge bookshelf, you walked to it and took a random book. You want to the desk and sat on the comfy desk chair, _Illegal book about nature_? You opened the book to see what it revealed, _this must be a new one_. You kept reading about nature, _Oh my god! Heated water? Volcanic reaction causing the water to be warm, I want to find that_!

You were so busy with your reading that you didn't notice the door open. You felt a tap on your shoulder and turned around to see the man you had to see, "Grey, sir..." He nodded his and beckoned you towards the door leading, "What time is it?" The tall, built man smiled, "It's 6 PM, princess."

you grimaced, "enough with the 'Princess'." She got up took the empty glass and went to the double doors, leaving the office with Grey then she lightly jogged until she was at the staircase, hurrying down. Grey laughed at your quick striding, "But you are a princess whether you like it or not." You rolled your eyes in annoyance as you made it to the bar's door.

She passed the door and went to the bar, "here David, thanks again for the drink and by the way, gimme me 2 more cigs." The young barman obliged as he waved at you, whispering, "Good luck with the job." You nodded and left for the door at the opposite side of the entrance.

As soon as you reached the door, you walked down the stairs with Grey, lighting 1 of the 2 news cigs, "what do we know about Geier's reception?" Grey tiled his head as he opened the door at the end of the stairs, revealing a mess hall and members of your gang.

You sat down on one of the many tables in the room, and puffed on your new cig. The women and men of the gang all came towards us, "The military police will be there and many, many nobles that will include: Kids, Females and males." Many people clicked their tongues, _this will make the search harder_.

You cracked your hands and kept them balled, "What a crappy job this will be... We have to be careful not to make unnecessary victims." Shane, a big, burly guy spoke, "How do we do this?" Gracia, gave her boss a confused look, " How do we infiltrate and how do we search for the asshole in that crowed!?"

Jason frowned as their leader spoke, "I have a contact in there, our princess here will play dress up and she will kill Geier. We are going to kill the thugs that are inside his mansion. I don't think the military police will be guarding the entire mansion: from what I have heard, they will only guard the entrance and main hall."

You sighed as people stared at you , "Why are you looking at me... Look at Grey! He's the one that decides what happens." You got up, left your cig on an ashtray that was set on the table and marched towards the bathroom. Entering the room, you sat on the stall, brought your hands to your face and covered it, _this is going to be hell_. You go up and stared at yourself in the mirror, _How annoying_!

You noticed your hair was dried up and made a pony tail but you grimaced at left it down. You glared at yourself, _Guh... Why did Grey did this to me? Why is he making me suffer like this! I hate seeing my face and head with that hairdo!_

You left the bathroom, went back to the table and everyone looked at you and you sighed, "Seriously guys! Enough staring at me!" You pouted as you took 2, 3 puffs and Grey put an arm around your shoulder, "Well you do look like him..." 

You took another quick puff from your smoke and released the smoke, "Well, not my fault my genetics did this to me!" Grey smiled, "Well, princess~ I remember when you came here, bloodied, hungry and pissed the hell off as you asked for Levi."

You rolled your eyes, "Whatever, then I found out he wasn't here anymore and I broke down cause I killed people and starved myself half to death to find this place. Yea, I remember..." 

Grey completed the story, "I asked you if you wanted to join. You did turn out to be a great asset to this guild."

You closed your eyes and nodded, "I am glad to be part of this gang but I'm not him, don't expect me to replace him as a leader." You went towards the harness', removed your boots, donned it while the others whistled and Grey spoke,"You are one heartless daughter, you still don't want to continue his legacy?" 

You stared at everyone who were gazing at you expecting you to agree, _Please stop it! I am not my dad! I'm tired of always being compared to him! Can't I just live my own life and not reach those damn expectations! Lemme kill, drink and be at peace!_  
  
Your brows smashed together as you were trying to control your emotions, _can't I just be me and not: Levi's daughter!_

~X~


	3. ~Sina-Sama: Infiltration~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2

 

You let out a dark, mocking laugh as you put the boots back on your feet, "That man isn't my father, he's just my spawner. My dead mother and this gang is my family. He isn't part of it and all I want his to continue killing, get cash and spend it on drinks and cute cloths. I do not want to become my dad. I don't want to lead."   
  
You attached the 3DMG on your slim yet strong tights. You felt your anger rise again as you bit your nails, "Let's stop talking about that old man. My mood is dropping into a deadly one."  
  
You gazed at the table where your family was looking at you from and they shuddered at your expression as Denise spoke, "We get it! Please stop glaring!"   
  
You shrugged as you grimaced, "Sorry, my genetics makes it that I glare easily." You tried smiling as it made it worst, your companions decided to prepare themselves instead of terrifying themselves with your awkward smile + glare combo. The group of people, 30 for now, was preparing themselves for the raid.  
  
You took a gun and strapped it within one of her inner tights, as she got up another group of 10 people entered the room and got themselves ready.   
  
You strode towards the boss, "Where should I go now?" He nodded, "You will get dressed at your Inn, I dropped a bag for you at the reception. The girl's name is Jane, right? So get dressed and a man with brown eye and blond hair named, Godwine will personally get you in. He will wait for you at your position, meaning at the gate of the mansion. Shouldn't be any trouble, that inn is close to that pigs mansion. My group will enter by the underground tunnel leading inside that Noble's mansion and we'll try to kill as many of his thugs. We'll kill most of his force while you are finding the targets in the hall. "   
  
You nodded and were about to leave, the mess hall, "Hey! Leave some of us in here. I just have this feeling that this place shouldn't be left unguarded."   
   
You saw your boss nod, agreeing with your proposition, “Better safe than sorry. We are 40 in all so I'll leave 15 of us here. 5 of us will be stationed on rooftops. Someone will be on a rooftop, surveying the entrance and the others will be at the: north, south, east and west sides of the mansion. I want Cynthia, Jake, Nathan, Joelle and Denise to go. Decide for yourselves who is stationed where. I want eyes everywhere."   
  
You made a big grin as the 5 mentioned nodded, "Good luck guise!" You then marched away from the mess hall.   
  
You gracefully and silently ran up the stairs, _it's ironic how that pig's escape of route will be his gateway to hell._ Instead of passing through the doors leading to the bar, you opened a window to get out the building, _I can't be seen by the others thugs._   
  
You got out and landed on the ground, you look up at the sky, _time sure passes by fast_ , _It's already almost sun down. That party is going to be in 3 hours._ You walked in the shadows.  
  
Taking alleyways, tunnels; anything dark as you made your way to the surface. You swept your eyes all over as you were briskly marching, _damn?_!   
  
Usually there were no military pigs but they were two of them guarding the way out, _one or two MP missing won't do a racket, right?_ You thought about it, _the party is not before another 2 hours. If I were to kill them now, it would alert them_.   
  
You waited 15 minutes and a small group of 5 members came towards you, you waved at them and they ran to you, "Why aren't you out yet? The other group already went towards the mansion's underground tunnel?" A dark skinned woman asked curious and in a hurry as you spoke, "The guards..." You turned your head and pointed your chin towards them.  
  
A man named Jake talked this time, "I guess, we can't kill them...  Should we resort to Bribery?"  
  
You tapped around your body and felt your wallet, "I guess we could bribe them or try... If it doesn't work, I will kill them with someone, get rid of their bodies and someone will take their uniforms, bring them to the others and pray they are of some use." You checked the group, "Cynthia?" The dark skinned woman stared at you, "Yes, ma'am?"  
  
You signed her to come near you, "We are going to seduce them, you guys slip out as soon as they turn their attention to us." The group nodded as you spoke again, "If it fails, me and Cynthia will kill both of them and dispose of them." You sighed at all the hard work you were about to do, _time to get messy_!  
  
The group hide themselves when you and your subordinate went towards the 2 MP officers, they checked you and your comrade and smirked, _urk, I hate them_! The blond man spoke, "Hey there, ladies. How may we help you?" The redhead narrowed his eyes, "You guys have quite the outfits? What are you? Are you Thieves, Assassins?"   
  
You tilted your head and smiled, "Well, seems you guys aren't stupid as I thought." You got both their attention and the other group silently made their way out, above ground, "How about letting us, ladies, go above ground? My friend and I will gladly pay you guys..."  
  
They scratched their chins; the red head smiled smugly, "How about paying us in nature?" You rolled your (e/c) eyes, "How about good ole cash instead..." They sighed and shook their heads, "Sorry miss, no cash. We already have so much of it."  
  
You sighed, "Oh well, too bad for you." You turned your heels and marched away, _so? Are they following us_? You went in an alleyway with Cynthia, turned around and saw the men there, "Babes, come with us..."   
  
You dashed up to them with Cynthia and slashed them both, careful not to damage the uniform, "Well, that was easy, right Cynthia?" The dark skinned woman nodded as you took one of the bodies, "How hilariously weak the MP has become. We will undress them then dump them somewhere."  
  
You and your partner in crime got them naked, _good! We have two more military police uniforms_! You gave the clothing to your cohort, "Bring them to the other group! 3 of us disguised are better than one" She nodded and bolted as fast as she possibly could.  
  
You took a moment to drag their bodies in a pile of dump, _this will do, right_? _Either way these people were shits!_ You left and made your way out the slums; you ran under the glistering moon and got in the inn, "Hi, Janetta!" The young girl nodded and smiled, "I have something for you!"   
  
You marched towards her and took the big package, "Thank you." You quickly made your way to your room, opened the door, closing it as you entered your room and got undressed, putting everything in your laundry basket, "Let's make this count." You took the big, puffy dress out of the box, _it's so frilly and cute_!   
  
You attached a corset, taking a deep breath, you tighten it. You released your breath, adapting the constriction. You donned the lower part of the harness and re-attached 3DMG, _this dress is pretty but If I where use the 3DGM._.. You didn't want to think about it but you knew, _I'll have to shred the dress... what a waste!_ You took a flare gun, a gun, strapping both of them securely within your inner tights, _never know when the flare gun will be of use_. You checked the round in it, _sound grenade round will definitely be useful._  
  
You then slipped the dress on yourself by you head. The white frilly thing was wonderful as it totally camouflaged the gear itself and was tailored so that the holster was integrated to the top of the dress, _Incredible! The lower part of the corset attaches itself to the harness! I don't have to put the upper part of the straps!_ You went to the mirror and blinked, you twirled around seeing if anything weird happened, _everything seems fine_! There was a pair of lacy cuff, one had a watch integrated, that you slip on your wrists.  
  
Marching towards your dresser, you took some pins and one elegant elastic with a red rose on it. _I'll do an up-do and I leave the mid part of my head down, hiding my nonexistence lower layer, thanks for that Grey.._. You styled your head quickly, taking red lipstick, black eyeliner and blush. You finished prepping yourself as you looked down at your watch, _I'm almost late_.   
  
You slipped in the 3 inch heels Grey procured to complete the look, the _bastard don't look like it but he has excellent taste, although I feel like chest show a bit more than it should be... hrm..._ The corset pushed your breast up, _I guess these are my main weapons today... If I don't want to kill the dress, I'll have to be discreet._  
  
You took the black cape that came in the package and donned it as you left the room locking it, the cape looks expansive and hide’s the holster for the 3DMG's handles, _it even has a concealed blade in there!_ Before going to the reception, you carefully removed the blade and saw it was sharp and long enough to slice a neck open, _if I use this carefully I won't even need to use the 3DMG._  
  
You jogged to the counter and Janetta looked at you with big, amazed eyes, "You're so pretty!" You blushed at the comment, "Thank you, Jane~" She stared at you waiting for something, "Please tell your dad, I will be back tomorrow evening. Okay?"   
  
The young girl nodded vigorously, "and tell no one you saw me, okay?" She seemed to understand what was going on and you smiled as you waved her bye.  You sneaked around, not letting people see you near the inn and made it to the entrance of the big mansion in right on time, _well security is sure tight here!_  
  
You advanced towards the gate and saw a man leaning against the outdoor enclosure, Brown eyes and blond hair, must be him. You walked briskly towards the lone man and gave him a small wave, "Hello, Sir Godwine." You bowed gracefully has she pinched the sides of her dress as he, himself bowed, "You are more graceful then I heard, 'Teufel'."  
  
Your brows shot up, "For a noble, you don't seem afraid to say that name." He gave you a dashing smile, "Well, I heard that 'Teufel' only goes after people who've committed horrible actions."   
  
You closed your eyes for a moment and gave him a candid smile, "Well, I may not be a noble but I still have to act my part, don't I? I know the basic etiquette, let's hope that passes." You drew in a deep breath, steeling your nerves.  
  
He nodded, got off the wall and showed you his hooked left arm, "We show go, then." You brought the hood over your head, not showing your hair and attached your right to his, "I'm ready."  
  
Both of you were strolling through the gate, "what is your last name by the way?" The young noble frowned, "He didn't tell you?" You slowly shook your head and he snickered, "Typical of him. The surname is Furst."  
  
As you and Godwine arrived at the entrance, a man dressed in a military attire extended his arm, "The invitation, please." You nose wrinkled, _A Military Police is working as a doorman? They really have nothing better to do, like arresting criminals? Oh wait, they are helping a criminal._  
  
Your 'date' took an invitation from his inner pocket and showing it to the guard. The Soldier/Guard/Servant nodded and your pretty coupling made it inside, _this is a big ass mansion and I still don't understand how all they can do today is guarding nobles. What they can even eat from the buffet! What kinda of spoiled pieces of shit are these!_  
  
You were kind of outraged, _this is very much beyond me and I get why people in the military are either jealous or mad at the fact these elite are totally spoiled and then they wonder why they are so easily killed! They don't improve their skills and laze around! Way to to take the best soldier away from the real battlefield!_  
  
You both made it to the hall, where the ball was hosted. Kids, Military Policemen, Ladies and Gentlemen were enjoying themselves, indulging in their rich ball. You felt out of your element as you clicked your tongue loudly enough to earn you the glances of people near you, _Arg, must act ladylike_.   
  
You gave the spectators an apologetic smile as you bowed, _come on you stupid nobles_!  
They gave you one last scornful look and put their glances elsewhere. You breathed slow sigh of relief and Godwine laughed softly, "Be careful, this is your first time to a party like this and many people don't know who you are."  
  
You nodded as he kept talking lowly, "Be too suspicious and they will report you. They don't know from what house you are and you are here because I am quite close to the king himself." You heeded his words, "I understand, Sir Furst." You gracefully bowed as you whispered, "I will be going now. Thank you for your assistance. I do not know why you are doing this but thank you."  
  
Godwine gave you a sad smile as his brows knitted, "I do it because I know your heritage. I am terribly sorry for what happened to your mother. The Blau and their beautiful emblem have been forever lost but you are still alive."   
  
The gentle noble hugged you tightly making your heart ache, "The Blau were nobles who were humble and were looked down upon for helping the poor. They were gentle and just gents. So I wish you find what really makes you happy. Take care and good luck, beautiful." A pink hue graced your cheeks as he took your hand and gave a kiss to the back of it.  
  
You smiled, bowed, turned your heels and walked away from the said man as you chuckled gleefully, _he's smooth_.  
  
  
~X~


	4. ~Sina-Sama: Target~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

You kept the elegant cape on you but removed the hood, revealing your sharp eyes and you made sure the cape covered the holsters, _I have to find the targets now_.  
  
By the time she was walking among the crowd, searching for the host, Grey infiltrated the mansion with his group. _We killed around 20 guys, not bad_. He whispered, "We have two new MP uniforms, right? Jeff, Drake and Cynthia, I want all three of you to infiltrate the hall." They nodded and went somewhere to put on their disguise.  
  
Grey marched a little more, finding their Mess hall and he smirked as he pointed the door and signaled that there were enemies in that room. Everyone nodded as Cynthia and Drake came back with their new uniform. Grey looked at the door and nodded, resulting is group entering and ambushing the enemies stronghold.  
  
After a moment, you wanted to give up, _why are there so many men coming to me for information about myself and they didn't stop looking at my breast! Stupid perverts and I see my targets nowhere too! I need to find the bastards!_ You were in thought when you felt a tap on your shoulder, you froze, aw fuck! Not again!!  
  
You slowly turned around, meeting the gaze of a tall, built, handsome blond man, _He looks very familiar... You tried to think of a name but it eluded you_. The blond man eyes widen as he apologized, "Please forgive me, miss!"  
  
You let out a small sigh and gave him a beautiful smile, "Oh, it's quite alright Sir...um?" He lowered his lashes as he observed you, _this man looks really hot but sadly he's too old, well... more like I'm too young_. He introduced himself, "Erwin Smith, my lady." He took your hand and kissed it softly making you blush and you instantly realized who he was, _Crap! The commander of the Scouting Legion!_  
  
You bit your lower lip as he asked you own name, _I have to tell him or they'll find me suspicious, I have to stick to the etiquette, FUCK_! You tried your hardest to not fail giving him a sweet, innocent smile as you half-lied, "I am named, Katherine Blau. Pleased to meet you, Sir Smith of the Scouting Legion.  
  
The blond man sweetly smiled at you as he observed you through his lashes, "No, the pleasure is mine. Anyways, it is kind of hot here or is it just me?" One of your brows shot up, "It must be just you, Sir. Supposedly, I come from a cold blooded family." He gave you a quizzical look as someone was coming behind him, "Hey, Erwin, this isn't the time to flirt with brats. Remember, we are here to get support from these nobles."  
  
You didn't want to believe it as you observed the smaller man and felt rage rising inside of you, _No...  We look alike!_ You took a step back as your brows knit tightly together making the man in question look at you, "who is this girl, Erwin?"  
  
The Blond man made a sickening sweet smile, "Oh Levi! Her name is Katherine Blau." He talked loud enough for people to give you glances, _Oh crap, my cover is blown._ Your eyes went wide when you were given looks as a man spoke, "Blau? Hum? What a familiar name!"  
  
You glared at the blond man _, I should have known this was going to be a sucky job, too many people and no target in sight after searching him for an hour, something isn't right!_ You took another step back as they were raising a commotion, "You, I don't recognize you from anywhere!" A female snickered, "That dress is awfully big! Isn't it so last month!" Your breath hitched as your mind was reeling, _Military Police will come towards me soon_.  
  
You glanced around and saw two familiar faces, _I can't contact Drake or Cynthia or whoever that's within the MP will see through their disguises. I'm literally on my own this time._  
  
You made a pout as you stuttered, "O-o-oh? B-b-but I am a n-n-noble, I rather say I'm the lost heir of the Blau noble-house." You gave everyone a sad look when three men came towards you, one was young and his eyes went wide as he whispered, "Sapphire Rose, but she's dead..." You blinked, _he must be Griere's son_ , balling your knuckles as you made a sickening sweet smile, speaking with a tone of surprise, "Ulrich?" You took small graceful steps towards him as he was walking towards you and kept a loving gaze as made your way to him. He stood there, immobile as he was confused, "Didn't you die?"  
  
You were now in front of him, as you grasped his left cheek and gently pulled his face closer to you as you spoke in the lowest and gentlest tone you could muster, "Tell me love, do you know how about a myth they say in the streets?" His brow knitted as your left hand deftly made it's way to your concealed blade, "They say that ghosts can come back from hell to bring their murderers with THEM!" Before he could react your left hand, which you sneaked within your cape, came out as you horizontally slashed.  
  
Tiny droplets of blood rained on your body from the target's opened neck as you closed your eyes, letting it soak your white dress and you smirked, "Well, that's one target!" Screams burst in the room as the military policeman was slain, making its chief bark, "how dare you kill one of my men?!" You turned your head sideways then brought it back to glare at the dark haired man, "I just did, you know what they say about 'Teufel'? The assassin who kills those she doesn't find just."  
  
You started walking towards the commander of the military police and the old man Griere, "Sadly Griere, I am not the one that will claim your head. But I have to say, you have many guards around? Did you know I was going to come here?"  The old man nodded, "I was informed that 'Teufel' was going to make an appearance to kill me... But I never would have known you would take such a disguise... How low!"  
  
You crossed your arms, "So... I do have a traitor in my gang." You puffed, "Low? I used my mother's name, it's quite ingenious if I could say so myself. At least your son died seeing the woman he killed, right? "The older man narrowed his eyes, "YOU BITCH!" The old man smiled evilly, "I don't know why you have me as a target but the person who sent you, sent you to your death." You smiled as you death glared the old noble him, making him shiver in the process, "Oh, I assure you, I don't fear death and no one forced me into this." You tilted your head, "I just had my own, personal, vengeance."  
  
The host rose an eyebrow as you spoke in a dark, chilly voice, "Kathrine Blau, I think you remember her? Maybe if I tried with her prostitutes’ name? How about I say: Sapphire Rose?" The old man nose wrinkled, "You can't be...! That woman...?!" You smiled as you looked at his surprised, "So you do remember the woman who you fucked many times in or away from the brothel? You remember my mother, right? The woman your son wanted to fuck but she said no and he ultimately murdered her!"  
  
The nobles around were loudly speaking as the older man tried to deny what you just had said, "She is lying! She's from the street, nothing more than a Gass! Don't believe a word she utters!" You were sweeping your field of vision and seeing the nobles debating on who they should believe.  
  
You took out a familiar necklace and showed it, "Yes, I was a gass but I am also the heir of a noble house that was left abandoned because my mother did not care about boring people of your ilk. I am the daughter of Kathrine Blau of the long forgotten House of Blau, who carried the emblem of a blue rose. But this is old, boring history for me. I have no care for my social status... I am an assassin after all."  
  
You gave him a smug look, "Anyways old man, you think you can just try and take over the underground? By now, most of your thugs must have been killed." You smiled as he was getting nervous, "I don't know what you are talking about. Why would I need thugs when I can use the military police?"  
  
You hummed as you tilted your head, smirking playfully, "well, if the military police wants to fight me, let them come at me." You undid you hairdo, dropping the pins on the floor and made a pony tail. Levi was now completely fazed as you removed your cape and loudly ripped the lower part of the dress, taking the holster and equipping them with blades.  
  
You cracked your neck, "Well, fair warning to you Military pigs." She glared at Niles Dawk, Erwin Smith and Levi and pointed your chin towards the smallest man, "I'm his 'Bastard' child and I killed humans for over 5 years but, please, do come at me, I haven't had a good prey for so long."  
  
Niles was going to tell his man to aim but you smiled as you put one of the blades back into it's sheath, "Niles, think about it. If I were to avoid the bullet, there is a kid behind me, you would kill her." Niles spoke firmly, "You have enough sense inside of you to notice that, I don't think you would move. You don't want the kid to be hurt."  
  
You showed of a childish grin as you dangerously narrowed your eyes at the tall dark haired figure that was confused by your attitude, "I am 14 years old, you think I care about a 10 years old kid?" The mp officers where all perplexed by your attitude, "I'm an assassin, I taught myself not to care about unnecessary things when I am doing hits." You dashed behind the kid who had no time to move and locked your free arm around her neck, "Her death means nothing to me."  
  
Levi gulped, "Katherine, please stop!" You got ticked off, "Shut up asshole! That's not even my real name!" So you brought your stare back on Niles, "So tell me, you still want to kill me?" The chief of the MP lowered his arm, "You coward! You are using a kid as a shield!" You quickly checked the double doors, _Cynthia and Drake, where are they!_?  
  
You shrugged checking around, "You were using her as an excuse to capture me, right?" He clenched his teeth together and growled, "Hey Levi, she's your kid?! Do something about her." You glared hard at both of them, "He is nothing more than my progenitor, he is no father of mine." You saw the short man frown, "I don't care about him and he won't be able to do anything about me."  
  
Your discussion was cut short as double doors open wide as 2 thugs fell to the floor, revealing around 15 of your mates, "Well, I guess my cavalry is here." They took hostages and ran around, stopping the Military police from doing anything to you. Grey flew towards you and landed just besides your blood drenched dress, "My dear, you totally ruined the dress." You stared at the side as you let of the child, pressing it to go back to her family, "well! A black dress would have been more suiting for this kind of activity!"  
  
Your boss laughed as he made he turned his head towards Griere, "Well, old man? I just wanted to say that I killed every single one of your thugs that were lounging in the mess hall." Griere's eyes shot open, "NO!" Niles Dawk stared at both men, " What is the meaning of this, Griere?!" Grey stared at Niles, "He was trying to take over the underground. We reacted on the threat. Anyways, if you don't want more casualties, I'd suggest letting us go."  
  
Niles balled his fists and closed his eyes. Grey saw the opportunity to kill the target, dashing, he slashed the noble’s head, clean off, surprising everyone. He then threw you over his shoulder and maneuvered himself away from the crowd, "Retreat!" You didn't notice you lost something while being roughly dragged away.  
  
The members of your gang let go off the hostages and some ran out the front while others went through the double doors leading towards the underground passage. You saw some of them pursuing you and you brought your hand to your tight, taking the flare gun, "GRENADE!" The members of your gangs plugged their ears while you quickly fired a sound grenade, making the military police stop in their tracks; _I knew this would be of some use_!  
  
Grey led everyone to the well hidden tunnel, meeting with 5 other thugs along the way and got in it, "No one is following us!" You smiled as you were carried away seeing your friends following you, "awesome job everyone!" You were all laughing as you knew the military police knew nothing of this passage way.  
  
As you made it out of the tunnel with everyone, your group of 15 people made it's way to the 'Snake's Booze.'  
  
~X~


	5. ~Sina-Sama: I don’t care! ~

  
~X~  
  
You entered your hangout and the place was bloodied and messy. Everyone walked towards the bar, "Hey Dave..." The guy got up and stared at you with tired eyes, "Welcome back guys." You rolled your eyes, annoyed at the state of her bar, "Can I have a orange vodka and can you tell us what happened?"  
  
Dave made your drink and served it with two cigs, taking the drink you muttered a 'thanks' as you took a cig and placed it between your plumb lips as he spoke, "When you guys started the operation, some thugs came in and started fighting the local ones, the locals were able to find them off, but some people were injured."  
  
Grey narrowed his dark eyes, "Who were injured?" David smiled, "most of the rival gang trying to take over but some of our allies were injured too. But they were outta of danger since some of our guys helped them."   
  
The under-aged barman nodded and prompted you before you spoke again, "By the way (Name)!? That dress is really good looking on you." You stared at the dress that was ripped and had red spots, "The dress is ruined..." You pouted as you held on  your drink and cig but Dave shook his head, "You are an assassin, I honestly think the blood enhances the look." You blushed and puffed, "He he, thank you."  
  
Your mates all nodded in union as you calmly drank your alcohol, setting the glass down as you stared, blushing, at the double doors leading to the mess hall and wondered, "Anyone else came back?" Dave nodded, "I saw Lamia, Nick, Greg and some other of our peeps."  
  
 You thought about something, "I didn't see Jeff anywhere and I did manage to get a glimpse of Drake and Cynthia but after a moment I lost them."  
  
Grey narrowed his eyes as he hummed and the front door slammed opened, turning your head you saw Jake, Nathan, Joelle and Denise entering in panic, "They caught Cynthia and Drake!" Your eyes widen, "who did?!" Joelle a tall slim man growled, "The military police!"  
  
 You clenched your teeth as you spoke, "Anyone saw Jeff?" Nathan, a smaller man responded in a hurry as he nodded, "The bastard! He's a traitor! He's the one who led them to the police!"  
  
The room was gloomy as you spoke in a strained voice, "If Jeff is with the military police, he knows our location?!" Grey narrowed his eyes, "We have to find him!" Everyone went through the double doors and quickly entered the mess hall where some of your gang was waiting.   
  
You spoke with urgency, "Jeff is a traitor!" Eyes perked up as you spoke, "Find him, drag him back here and if he resists, kill him! I'm going to the MP HQ" Grey nodded and everyone scrambled, "If that bastard said anything about our location, we will have to move it!"  
  
After a few minutes the mess hall was emptied and you got undressed, marching to a closet were you left spare clothing, _that fucking bastard!_ You then reminded yourself, _that small man in the hall with the blond dude... That was my father? That pipsqueak?!? ARG!_  
  
You punched the closet's door hard enough to make a hole, feeling splinters of wood entering your flesh as you made a hole in it, _that fucker! Next time I see him, I'll kill him, I swear!_ You removed your fist from the hole and took your spares, swiftly slipping in them.   
  
You were all in black, _perfect for a night mission_. You strapped your harnesses and re-attached the gear in place. You took a long, black cloak, a long rifle and your flare gun taking a green, yellow, orange and red flare.   
  
You quickly strode away from the mess hall and went into the bar, "Dave, could you please clean up the bar? If Jeff said something about this place, the last thing I want is for it to look suspicious and after go home! Close the bar and leave, don't come back in here before a day or two, okay?"   
  
Dave nodded as you grasped your second cig, putting it in your breast pocket, _best way to keep calm, right?_ You then got out of the bar.  
  
After swirling in the sky for 15 minutes and made your way to the upper ground, you meshed with the crowd, prying and trying to find useful information.  
  
You walked around 5 minutes and found a lead, "The MP said they found two thugs, captured them and brought them to their HQ! You know some thugs from the underground killed Griere and his son! Rumor is that the one who killed Griere's son is Levi's 'Bastard' child!"   
  
The other man spoke with equal interested, "The child of the mighty Levi is a thug? Wow! What interesting news!" Another man joined them, "The girl is beautiful too! I wouldn't mind slipping in her!" The men laughed and you grimaced, _I have enough information now, I should leave_ before _I kick someones ass!_  
  
You were annoyed but you knew where they were now, _I have a duty to do_. You flew to the MP's HQ, _I need to find them and think of a plan!_ You were mentally preparing yourself, _it goes against our policy but I just can't kill Cynthia and Drake!_  
 _  
They might be expecting me, damn it!_ You became nervous and were in doubt, _I’m already half way there already, I can't back out now!_  
  
You got on a roof and felt yourself being watched, you turned around to meet a man you didn't want to see, "I should have known better."   
  
Levi stared at you with a blank face, "What are you doing here?" You chuckled, "What do you think I'm doing here?" He pinched his lips, "to kill your comrades..." You glared at him, "Kill was plan B, stupid!"  
  
The small man frowned, "What's plan A?" You spat at him, "Well, fucking plan A would be to rescue them." Levi tilted his head confused, "But the law?" You wrinkled your nose in disgust, "I don't want to kill colleagues that were betrayed." You turned your back to him, "I'd suggest you to get the fuck out of here."   
  
You took notice of some Military police from a far, _they want to shoot me down._ You smiled as you quickly took the rifle and dodged incoming shots, _that was close but now I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE YOU FOOLS_! You took aim and shoot a round, hearing a growl, _ha ha, gotcha you BITCH!_  
  
Levi spoke calmly, "Surrender yourself; I'll make sure they won't kill you!" You growled as you were aiming and shooting down your enemies, "Do me a favor, if you want to stay here, you will have to shut up Levi!"   
  
The older man stared at your back, you felt it, "I'm afraid I can't do that." You deviously smirked, "Oh?" You kept firing shoots and reloading swiftly, "What are you going to do? Try and stop me from rescuing them? Well I got another plan for you." You deftly and gracefully turned around and aimed for his head, "I have no care for you, I could kill you now, you know!"  
  
Levi narrowed his eyes as he smirked, "You have guts." He sighed, annoying you to no end, "My squad is stationed around this rooftop, you’re surrounded." You felt something coming towards you and danced out of the way as you clicked your tongue, "well, you will have to make them stop before stopping me!"   
  
You were getting tired but you focused only on the enemies, shooting them down. You were slowing down, _damn it_! At that moment you saw a group of military police scatter around in the air, _this is becoming hopeless_!  
  
You jumped out of your current rooftop to be interjected by a small redhead and your reflexes kicked in as you punched the woman's chest, smashing her on a rooftop, "Teach you right for fucking around with me!"   
  
As soon as you landed on the new rooftop, you ran, dodging incoming bullets, _this is going from bad to fucking worst! I don't have choice to actually fight them!_ You felt relief when you saw some of your people joining you, "We will try and rescue them. We kill them if we **CAN'T** do anything for them!"  
  
The thugs nodded and you danced around as you were flying in the air, _this is my life! This is why I LIVE FOR! This gang,money,cigs, cute cloths and the death of those I don't find just!  
  
_ Levi stared at the young woman and sighed, _she's skilled, taking on the MP almost by herself._ He went towards the redhead and jumped onto the other rooftop near her, "Petra, are you okay?" She growled,"that damn brat has one hell of a punch!" She got up but she staggered and fell on one knee, "She's a fucking monster to posses such strength."  
 _  
_The rest of Levi's team went towards them and a squad leader, "We won't go after her, she intend to save her friends no matter what." Erd's brow shot up, "That kid is going against the MP alone? Is she suicidal or something?" Levi shook his head, "She know she has what it takes. Usually in these kinds of situation, you would just go and kill those who are captured."  
  
Gunther's mouth was a gaped, "So she is going out of her way to save them when it's against their policy?" Levi nodded side-glancing towards him, "I must say, I respect her for that." Auruo shrugged, "I don't see why, she's a criminal." Levi ignored his comment and looked at Mike, "Did you get her smell?" The tall blond man nodded, "Yes, I smelled her. We can search the underground after everything died down."   
  
Levi smiled at the situation, "I can't wait to try and talk to her." He took something out of his pocket and locked at it glimmering under the moonlight, _I am not going to let you escape so easily, kid._  
 _  
_Your eyes widen as you locked on your targets, you equipped your blades in mid-air, "You will all FUCKING DIE FOR INTERFERING IN SOMETHING THAT WASN'T YOUR GOD DAMN FUCKING BUSINESS!"  
  
You landed on a man and slashed his head off, then you ran on the rooftop towards another woman who was shacking in her boots, begging to not be killed, "you should have thought about it twice before shooting me with your rifle, BITCH!" You sliced her in two, feeling satisfied at the damage you were doing to the military police, _is this all you have? Is this what the elite have?_    
  
You felt no challenge as you roared, "The enemies are weak at close quarters!" You received nods from afar as you jumped of your current location and rushed into the night sky, _I am almost at the HQ!_ You aimed the gear and anchored yourself to the establishment, crashing into a window, hearing more windows break as you ran towards the door leading to a hall.   
  
As you reached the hall, you saw some of your companions being backed on a wall. You dashed to the two soldiers and killed them, "Let's go!" Denise, Greg, Jason all nodded as they quickly dashed towards your destination, running, Denise spoke, "The place is pretty big, but I heard they were held in the underground dungeon."  
  
You nodded and ran a full sprint whenever you saw MPs, "If you value your lives you better keep out of my way!" They stood their ground and you zigzagged making them unable to aim correctly at you, one of the men was angrily shouting, "YOU DAMN CUNT!"   
  
You smiled as you stopped running and Denise dashed-jumped from behind you, slashing both man. You spat on them as you made your way to the dungeon, "We are here!"   
  
You found the cell and slashed the lock free, "are you guys okay?" They got up and nodded, "Yes! Thanks for getting us!" The dark haired woman marched to you with Drake as he spoke, "what are you?! Suicidal!"   
  
You frowned, "Sorry but I wasn't going to let you both die! Denise take Cynthia and Drake you are going to be helped by Greg and Jason!!"   
  
You quickly left the place quickly; making sure no one saw you as you made your escape, _good! I wonder how many MP we killed today, he he~! Lazynes is a sin after-all! These deaths are so justified, okay not really but they were in the way so...yea... I don't care!_ You snickered at the thought.  
  
When you made it outside, you took your flare gun and shot a green flare then you were reloading it with a different color. You then fired an orange one, _our mission is over so scatter and lay low for a while guys_! You escaped from all the commotion near the MP's HQ.  
  
After swinging around for a moment, you entered a bar and waved, "Hey there! Long time no see!" You smiled from under your hood, "It has been a while, uh?" The old man was named Clyde, "What do you need?" You took a deep breath and whispered to him, "Clyde, I'll take a bottle of Vine and I need a place to crash..."  
  
He narrowed his eyes, nodding and he took a battle of vine as he yelled, "Nani!" A dark skinned woman approached him and he whispered in her ear, nodding, she smiled at you and took you away from the bar, "Come, I will show you to your chamber!"  
  
You nodded, tired of your night, thinking as you were following her, _I'll have to lay low for a moment._ You both arrived to the room and she bowed, "please enjoy your stay." You bowed, "I will, tell Clyde I appreciate this." She smiled as she left, closing the door behind her, leaving you in the dark.  
  
You sighed as you were about to clasp in your hand the pendant, _what_! It wasn't there anymore _, No... Oh my god! I lost mom's keepsake..._ You let one or two tears fall, _no mom..._ You jumped on the bed and cried on the pillow, _arrrrrrrrrggggg, fuck me! Damn it!_ You sat on the bed and opened the bottle of vine and drank the bottle before falling to sleep.  
  
~X~


	6. Sina-Sama: Hatred

~X~  
  
Levi was following one of his comrades, "Mike, have you gotten her smell?" The slender blond man nodded as you peered at a distance, "I smell her scent towards the middle of the underground city."   
  
The short man nodded as he followed Mike closely with his squad, "The slums seems a bit better then they once where." Auruo grimaced, "peasants everywhere." Petra was sweeping everywhere, "people are still up at this hour?"  
  
Erd nodded, "slums are really different from the surface." Gunther 'hn'ed as Levi was spoke, confused, "Our hangout was close from here... So they changed location..."   
  
"There is a scent of blood mixed with her smell..." One of Levi's brows rose up, "are we almost there Mike?" The blond shook is head, "we are still away from it."  
  
Levi nodded as Petra scoffed, "why are we going to meet her anyways? She wants to kill you." Levi smiled as he was briskly marched, following Mike, "I have some business with the kid." Erd was surprised, "what the..." Everyone looked at whatever Erd saw, "someone is keeping an eyes on us..." Levi clicked his tongue, _annoying shits_!  
  
The short man turned around, "show yourselves!" They did show themselves, the little squad was surrounded by a group of around fifteen people and a slim, dark skinned lady emerged from the crowed, "what is the military doing here?"  
  
Levi held his hands up, "we aren't here to pick a fight. We have our own little business here." The lady in question glared daggers at the smaller man, "oh? Well, that isn't what I saw with the military police a moment ago. Many of my good man fell today because of them as they barged in here."  
  
Levi closed his eyes, "we are part of the Scouting Legion. Like I said, we aren't here to fight." A teenage girl ran towards the lady, "Ebele!" The woman named Ebele stared at the teen, "Yes, Flora?" The young teen feel on her knees, "I was told to carry a message."  
  
Ebele nodded as she glared at Levi, "do tell, dear." The brunette stood up, "The SS are scattered for a day or two. We can't really on them to raid the remaining thugs who crossed us, earlier today. I also heard the princess killed more then 5 military police officers, they have a warrant for her, dead OR alive... and Grey was captured."  
  
Ebela's eyes went wide, "Oh my gosh! (name) and Grey!" She nibbled her thumb gently, "(Name) is the next leader of our alliance, we must find her alive and hide her! She is going to lead us, if anything ever happens to Grey! She is our priority!"   
  
The woman turned around, "scatter, find her and hide her if she is underground! Do not go overground" The small group quickly dispersed as she was leaving, "She is precious to us! If you ever hurt her, I will personally make you regret, puny man!"  
  
The dark, slender female vanished within the darkness as Levi sighed, "We should go to their hideout." Everyone nodded in unison.   
  
After walking for a moment, they finally made it to the hangout, _so this is their new hangout_. "'Snake's Booze'?" Erd shrugged, "The name is pretty fitting. I'd come here and take a drink from times to times." Petra sneered, "Meh, it's closed." Gunther went to the door, took the knob and tried opening the door, "should we forced it open?"   
  
Levi shook his head as he took two pins from his coat and slid them in the lock, "I was a thug once, you know, I still retain so useful skills from that time." With a soft click, the door unlocked and he turned the knob, "What do you smell, Mike?"  
  
The blond man's nose wrinkled, "a lot of blood, cigarettes and lingering  smell of people." Levi narrowed his eyes, "blood? remember what the teen named Flora said, _they've been in a fight earlier today_. But everything is cleaned, someone must have stayed behind and cleaned the place up in case the Mp came here to investigate."  
  
Mike sniffed and followed the smell, "behind the doors on the opposite side, I've got her scent." Levi quickly marched with his team, following the blond man who went down stairs and opened the double doors at the end of the stairs, "We are here. Her smell his strongest in this room."  
  
Levi nodded and entered the room, "a small mess hall?" Mike went towards a door and touched it, "this hole, I smell blood and her scent." He opened the closet door, revealing the white, blood smeared gown, "Captain..." Levi nodded, "this is definitely the gown she used tonight. And there is half and harness her, the lower part."  
  
Erd sat on one of the tables, "We found their hangout, should we report it?" Petra nodded, "We should report it to the MPB. They are thugs after all! They're nothing but trouble." Levi shrugged, "let's not put ourselves in trouble here. There is a reason why the military doesn't came here!" Auruo checked around and spoke out-loud, "They have military grade weapons."  
  
Levi checked around, "Nothing more to see here, Mike..." The big nosed man stared at his captain, "Yes, Levi?" The short man marched towards the stairs leading back upstairs, "If we were to go overground, will you be able to find her?" Mike nodded and Levi smirked, "good... Everyone, we are leaving. Nothing more to see here."  
  
Mike stiffed, "wait! I smell people around the place." Levi narrowed his eyes, "You recognize the smell?" Mike nodded urgently, "The military police." Levi's brows drew tightly together, "how did they know about this place?" He went up the stairs and his squad members followed, passing through the bar he was working his mind, What will I say to Niles if he's there?  
  
Levi pretended to not know the MB was there and acted surprised when he steeped out the bar in question, "...hn?" Niles stared at the smaller man, annoyed, "Levi? what are you doing here?" Levi scoffed, "I could be asking you the same?" Niles pointed his chin towards one of his officers, "one of ours was in the SS but he was bought from the departed Griere. Became one of his servants and it was also him who told Griere about the raid. He also helped us finding Grey." Levi nodded, "And he's in custody?"  
  
Niles nodded and the short man had a hard time not showing is distaste towards the traitor, "Interesting, but you won't find much. No one's in there and the bar is spotless." Jeff's eyes went wide, "no way?!? I heard there was a fight in there!" Levi shook his head, making his dark hair sway as he shrugged, "No trace of battle but if you want to go in, be my guest."  
  
Levi was about to leave but the man named Jeff 'tched', "The door, sir Levi... how did you open it?" As he was leaving, the short man took out 2 of his lock-picking tools, " I remember some interesting skills from my 'thug' years..." Levi strolled away as he felt some of the MP officers gasp, _pricks._..  
  
Levi was walking towards the above ground, "We can't let the MP near her..." He narrowed his eyes and his squad was confused as Auruo 'tched', "Why must we help that brat anyways?" Levi half turned his head back, "Because I need to speak to her." Erd made a confused face, "you can't tell us?" Levi shook his head, "I'd like to talk to her face to face, I have my reasons for doing so."  
  
Mike caught her scent, "I found it..." Levi smirked and nodded his head, "We'll go to an Inn first, rest up then find her tommorow." Mike sniffed more, "there is a older smell of here near the nobles house..." Levi cocked an eyebrow, "led us there..."   
  
After walking around the deserted streets of the stohess distric, Mike's nose lead you to an INN, "Here, the smell isn't as strong as the other direction but it's here." Levi nodded and grinned, satisfied, "It's an inn, maybe she stayed here... we could get some room and when everyone in the inn are sleeping, we could infiltrate the room in question..." The short fair skin colored man looked at his team that nodded back in union, "Good, let's get in there."  
  
Entering the inn, Levi went to the receptionist who seemed fairly young, "Hello there, young lady." The young girl blushed as she stared at Levi and nodded, "H-h-hello Sir..." Snickers were heard in the background as the males in the group stiffed laughs and Petra was lowly growling, making Levi shrug at the young girl who was embarrassed, "my men are idiots, don't be bothered with them." He whispered at the lass, "the redhead is a nice lady so don't worry about her."  
  
The lass let loose a, almost, soundless laugh as she blinked her tired eyes, "How may I help you with sir?" The captain of the survey corps grimaced, "I would need some accommodations for the night, one for the red head and one for 2 and another for 3."  The petite girl made a dissapointed face, "The maximum per room is two good sir, sorry for the inconvenience."  
  
Levi shook his head, understanding the situation, "3 rooms, I will split my team in three pairs." The petite lass nodded, happy to have sorted this out as she took 3 keys, "please follow me!" She lead the groupe up the stairs, onto the second floor and passed the first door that had an name on it, " Little miss, I was wondering, can you rent out a room here? I mean for years?"  
  
The young girl nodded, "Yes, one of them is being rented now, the biggest room." She handed the three keys to Levi, "You will have the rooms 203, 204 and 205." She then made a small bow and left for the reception, "Well then, Mike?" Mike made his nose useful again and pointed at the end of the hall, "the room 209." Levi nodded and closed his eyes as he sighed, "We'll head to bed, just listen for a knock on your doors." Everyone nodded and Petra sighed, "So who get's which room?"  
  
Levi gave a key to Petra, to Erd and to mike, "Choose your partners..." Petra went near Levi, "I can't have a good night sleep with you guys." The men shook their heads and mike went to erd as he gave his own key to gunther, leaving him and Auruo, "Seriously, you guys are dumping Auruo on me?" Auruo snickered, "What! You are being dumped on me, Gunther!"  
  
After the bickering was done, everyone went to their respective rooms. Levi got swiftly undressed, "What is it Petra?" Petra was staring away from him, "Sorry sir, but it has been bothering me... Why do you want to meet with that girl?" Levi folded his garments and set them on his nighttable, sighing "She is part of my past." Petra was confused as he stared at her from underneath his covers, "go to sleep Petra. At dawn I'm waking up everyone."  
  
The redhead nodded and quickly got undressed and slept in her own bed.  
  
As the hours slowly passed by the ex-thug stirred, opening his eyes, _It's time_... He called out to his comrade, whispering, "Petra!" She slowly moved but didn't get up, "Pppssttt, Petra Ral!" She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she yawned, "Yes? Is it time?" She turned her head, half opened lids where now staring at captain fully opened eyes, "It's so early... uuggghh..." Levi got up and quickly got dressed, staring away while she dressed as she heard the man talk, "I'm heading to 209 now, you go wake the others up!"   
  
As soon as Levi was done he marched towards the door, opening it, careful not to make any noise and sneaked until he got to 209, _is the knob opened_? He took the knob and tried turning it, _Guess not._.. He went back to his old tricks as he brought the lock-picking tools to the lock, _hummmm.._.. He listened until a soft click resounded in his ear. He turned the knob and went inside the the room and went near the door, where was a lamp. He light it up, revealing a clean room.  
  
As he walked around he saw the upper part of an harness, "Well, if only she had hid that... If the MP came here..." He took it and stuffed it in the closet, _why am I even trying to help the girl_... As he was in thought the group came in the lightly lighten room, Mike sniffed, "Her smell lingers here... found anything boss?" Levi shook his head, "Well, let's go eat something then we get to search for her again."  
  
He got out the room as the other followed him.  
  
  
You crushed your eyes shut to open them, you sniffed as you rubbed your tired eyes, _Is it morning?_ You slowly opened your eyes, adjusting at the brightness of the room, _I should go around the city today.._. You stretched and let out a loud yawn as you got up the bed, noting you didn't undress yourself before sleeping, _Crap!_  
  
You left the room and went downstairs and saw the bar was empty, walking towards the kitchen, you saw Nani, "Morning!" The dark skinned lady smiled at you as she was preparing breakfast, "Will you be eating some breakfast?" You grinned as you nodded, "Yes and I was wondering... Do you have a wig and some cloths I could borrow?"   
  
You gave her an awkward smile as she noticed you had some blood on your outfit, "Well, I think I do! I just wonder if it will fit you... " A tint of humor was in her voice, "All in black will seems extremely suspicious outside, wouldn't it? As soon as breakfast is ready, I'll lend you something!"  
  
You bowed your head, "Thank you so much, I truly appreciate it!" The woman shook her head, "It is fine, I heard about yesterday and you did a good job. I have never truly liked the MP or the high nobles. The more you kill, better I'll be!"  
  
You blinked and gave her you sweetest smile, "Thank you Nani!" You hugged the precious woman and released her upon remembering that she was cooking, "Would you like help?" The woman nodded, "could you please set a table for 3?" You nodded and got to to work.  
  
After 5 minutes the table was set and the food was ready as Nani was going to go wake up her husband, the door opened,"Sorry! Is the pub opened?" You cursed as you hid in the kitchen and made your way to the backdoor, but you waited a bit so you could hear Nani and Clyde, "I know I can trust them..."  
  
Levi stared at the couple, "Morning, I was wondering if you were opened?" Nani smiled as you narrowed her eyes, "We would usually open in 25 minutes, but if you want breakfast now, I'd be happy to do some."  
  
Clyde nodded, "You are from the military and are doing a wonderful job at protecting us, citizen! Please, do come and eat!"  
  
You sighed a silent breath as you hiding when you felt a cold sweat break when 'he' spoke, "That table? are you waiting 3 other people?" Clyde shook his head in an vain attempt to conceal the truth, "Nah, it is for my daughter. She is either sleeping or is outside, getting ingredients. She likes to help us."  
  
You slowly opened the door to find a blond man with a big nose standing in front of it, _NO_!  
Your reflex kicked in as you quickly kicked towards him, but he easily dodged and countered hard enough for you to be propelled to the bar, your back smashed on the edge of the counter and you slid down, coughing blood, "D-damn it..."  
  
Clyde and Nani went in front of her, trying to protect her as much as they could could, "me and Clyde will defend this child! Stay away!"  
  
Levi sighed as he signed Mike to stand down, which he did, "We aren't here to fight. I am here to speak with her!" You shook your head as you glared at your father, "I have nothing to tell you, you ass!"  
  
You got up and passed Clyde, Nani and him, giving no care as you went outside in your dirtied clothing, "What the hell do you want Levi?"  
  
Levi sighed, "The military police is after you and I bet they are closing in on you, also the thugs underground had some scuffles with the MPB and about Grey..."  
  
You gulped as you stared at the midget as you barked, "what about Grey?"  
Levi rose an eyebros, "He was capture..."  
  
You cursed under your breath, "God, fucking damn it!" You kicked a rock on the floor and grind your teeth as you stared at the small man, "well great, thanks for warning! You can LEAVE now don't show me your fucking face again!"  
  
Levi lost it, "Why are you so pissed off at me, I didn't even know you existed!?" You screamed at him with as much force, "Because that gang looks up to me, always comparing me to you! They want me to lead them! I don't want that but he's twisting my damn, fucking arm!"   
  
You made a ponytail revealing your hairdo and mimicked Grey's voice, "Aww! Princess, you look so much like your dad!? Don't you want to continue his legacy? Don't you want to lead us like your dad led us? You are as good as your dad. You are so skilled! You really take of Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi!  Levi ALL THE FUCKING TIME! The reason I hate is because they see you in me, Levi and they won't leave me ALONE on that subject! They don't me as (Name) but as Levi's daughter!"  
  
You were sickened by all of that, "Can't I just do hits, look after myself, indulge myself in booze and cigs and just fucking live my life without living my life behind your STUPID SHADOW!"  
  
Levi gulped and looked sorry, "Look, I'm sorry that this happened to you but it's not my fault, you can't hate me for that?" She glared at the short man, growling, "I can very well hate you for setting that goal so high. Grey partly is doing this so I can start leading everyone."  
  
Levi looked at you, surprised, "So he got caught so you could lead the SS?" You nodded, "Levi?" He displayed a sad expression but yours was set in stone, "Find a way to free him, you have a day. After that, I'll kill him if he isn't released."   
  
Mike eyes grew wide in shock, "Girl get out of the way!"  
  
As you turned around, confused, you felt it, _guh._.. A bullet hitting your stomach, you held on your wound and fell to your knees and onto you chest, _God... these bullets hurt_. You felt dread filling you, _am I going to die here_? You wanted to crawl away, but felt no strength.   
  
You felt footsteps, _damn him to fucking hell_. You looked up at the man towering you as you snarled at him, he knelt down and pushed a rogue hair strand from your face behind one of your ears, "You really look like your mother even if you have my face. She didn't have much a respectable job but she knew what she wanted. I was surprised when I heard she died but she wasn't a close friend. So I didn't go to her funeral."  
  
He paused as you were slowly losing consciousness, "I'm sorry all of this happened. If you survive this, I don't think you'll survive the death sentence." You didn't know how to reply, actually you didn't know what to think and you felt powerless and weak. Shallow breaths entered you as tears were flowing out ever slowly while you were being comforted by that man you hated so.  
  
You couldn't say another word then the word that left your mouth, "F-Fuck you, L-Levi." He laughed at that, "is that all you got to say to your old man." You felt other footsteps coming towards you, "Levi, we will take her now." Levi sighed, closed his eyes and stared at Niles Dawk, "Can't I have more time with (Name)."  
  
Niles shook his head, "(Name) killed a noble, many of my comrades and she has to be punished for it." Levi got up and glared at Niles, "That noble killed her mother, was trying to overthrow the current leaders of the underground. She had her reasons to do it and yet, even if you knew that man did many wrongs, you went after her!"   
  
The chief of the MP was in awe, "You are defending a child that doesn't loves you! Who doesn't consider you her father and who killed people! Why are you doing this?"  
  
Levi looked at him in disbelief, "She's a brat! A brat that grew up to fucking fast and it was beyond her fucking control. Further more, even if she hates me, even if she doesn't see me as her father, even if she wanted to kill me... I still consider myself her father." He took a breath, "I just wish I had meet her under different circumstances."  
  
Niles was going to speak but Levi threw him a terrifying death glare," You can't understand Niles, I just found out that I'm a father! I know what she went through because I lived through her hell!" Levi stood his ground, "She is my kid and I WILL defend her, killer or not!"  
  
Niles threw him a glare when a voice interrupted them, "Enough of this!" Erwin made it to scene and was near Levi. The blond man was looking at the dying girl, bent down and took her small form in his arm, "Niles, let's discuss this after we mend her wound."  
  
You felt strong arm heaving you up and opened your eyes to see a blond man standing near a shorter man, _Erwin and Levi?_ You sighed as you closed your eyes, falling into darkness.  
  
~x~


	7. ~Rose-Sama: The freedom I lost~

  
~X~  
  
Levi stood against the wall, the door leading in the infirmary was right next to him and he clicked his tongue as he was waiting outside the infirmary. A growing stress was devouring him for the inside out, he didn't show it, but he was anxious to see his daughter on a bed and out of the infirmary. Loud shouts were emitted from the room and pained cries rang in his ears, _please be okay_.  
  
Pressing his lips together, he silently prayed for his daughter's safety-- even thought he wasn't religious. He waited and the more time pressed on, the more he grew worried, _I wanted to meet her, but I didn't think the MPB would actually tail me, damn it!_ The more he dwells on what happened some time earlier, the more he regretted his actions. He regretted running after her which led on to the events that put her in her current state.  
  
The screams died down he was even more agitated, _is she still alive? Wait, they must have knocked her out or something. Damn it, that damn brat has to live. How will she be after they take the bullet out of her_? That was the only question that was occupying his thought, _as long as she lives, I don't care. She's my daughter_.  
  
After a long silent moment, the door opened and hanji came out with her bloodied gloves, showing the billet, "It's out of her body."  
  
"Okay," Levi nodded and heaved lightly, holding his forehead, "how is she?"  
  
"She's fine~ We knocked her out since she the procedure was, hum... very painful." The brunette was going to pat his shoulder, but he evaded her, "you would have dirtied me with blood."  
  
Rolling her eyes she shrugged,” whatever~!"  
  
"Damn it," he stared inside the infirmary as he advanced towards the bed she was laying on, "and her condition?"  
  
"Yea, well, about that." Hanji was beside him, "I have to tell you something..."  
  
\--  
  
"(Na...)... (Nam...)" You heard someone calling out to you, what happened? You opened your eyes to be greeted by sunlight, _god damn it_! You half-closed your lids, trying to adjust to the brightness.  
  
As you opened your eyes, you didn't understand what was happening, _I'm alive? I'm in hospital, no? What is this place...?_ You felt like something was missing and unconsciously cried. You didn't understand why as you brought your hands to your eyes and for unknown reasons, you had a hard time sitting up. As you forced your – already strained – body, you had to prop your upper body on your small yet strong arms.

  
You were distracted as people came in your room, "Heelllooo~!"  
  
You side-glanced and saw a tall brunet and the man you despised the most in the world, "Where am I and who are you, four-eyes?"  
  
The brunette went to you, checked your temperature and vital signs, "Hanji Zoe and you're at the Scouting Legions HQ."  
  
You felt a shock and your eyes widen at the thought of being in the HQ of the most important branch of the military, _nope, Nope, Nope! I want to leave!_ You tried moving but weren't able too.  
  
Your eyes widen even more as you felt pain coursing throughout your upper body, "What the!?" You tried moving your legs again but you failed, _why won't my legs move?_!  
   
Your eyes were tearing up as you were surprised by the turns of events, _no! My legs!_ Levi marched towards you and brought his eyes to your own eye level, grasping your cheek with a hand, "The bullet... it went through your spine."  
  
The word pierced your heart and it was done, your mask broke and the tears fell and rained down on the mattress.  
  
You didn't want to believe it, _I was an assassin 1 or 2 day ago, now I can't use my fucking legs anymore? No, NO! What is the point of living now? I see no point! Kill me... oh my god please, Kill me!_  
  
You shook your head in denial and you decided to not accept it, "You are joking right? Levi, You are fucking around with me, right?"  
  
The man kept quiet as you were freaking out, "No, no, no..."  
  
You repeated it so many times you almost believed it until a blond man arrived in the room, "How are you feeling, lass?"  
  
You stared at him, "Sir, please! Tell me they are lying. I can still use my legs, right? Right?"  
  
The blond man stared away from your eyes, "They wanted to hit your leg, but the got your stomach instead, piercing through your spine. We can't heal that injury. I'm sorry."  
  
The words hit hard, "Then... Please... Tell me what I'm supposed to do now... WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO LIVE FOR!" You didn't want to live as an invalid, you wanted to soar through the sky, fly like a bird, kill people that deserved to die.  
  
You slapped your father's hand off your face, twisting your body, you crawled out of the bed, slowly, even if it hurt to move, "I'm not staying here! I'm not going to be a burden on the survey corp."  
  
Erwin, clenched his teeth as he knelt on a knee, in front of you, "You are not a burden..."  
  
You glared at the blond man as you snapped, "I was a skilled assassin until this stupid man led the MPB to me! You expect me to stay here? I was used to freedom! I already felt oppressed by both the walls and the underground, yet, I was free to roam around! NOW I CAN'T DO SHIT!"  
  
The tall man blinked and pressed his lips, a little shaken by her harsh words, "Tell me, Erwin! How will I bath? Brush my teeth? How will I feed myself -- If I want to have a snack in the afternoon? If I were to want to drink Tea -- or coffee, juice or booze? What if I want a cigarette? I will need assistance..."  
  
Chewing on your inner cheeks, you felt like shit yelling like that to a man who helped me, "I respect your work, Erwin, sir... But this isn't a clinic and I see no point of living… in my – current condition... I AM A BURDEN!"  
  
You sniffed as you swallowed a hard lump, "I'm... useless... Damn it... I'm a meat-sack that can't even take care of her goddamn self anymore!"  
  
Erwin exhale while he got up, marching to her, he picked her up and he brought her back to the bed, setting her, "Please... Don't say such things... You are not useless..."  
  
You bit your lips and balled your hands tightly, so tightly that they became white as you glared up at the blond, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE LOST THE USE OF YOUR LIMBS! I WANT MY LEGS BACK! DAMN IT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH! SO BACK OFF! FUCK!"  
  
Your voice cracked as you wailed while you were in pain, an invisible pain was flowing in you, clasping your hands to your chest and you loudly sobbed with a cracking voice. At this, Erwin had no choice but to leave her alone.  
  
Levi hesitated, but he took his courage and brought his hand on your shoulder. You couldn't bear it, _he's pitying me the bastard!_ You hunched your shoulders as you brought your hands to your face --shielding it from the strangers that were surrounding you.  
  
Levi's mouth trembled as he saw the sight, _this is my daughter, none of this is my fault and I know it but I can't help but feel bad for her._ He took his hand off her shoulder and sat on the ground, leaning his back on the mattress, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry this all happened."  
  
You snapped, "S-sor-rry"  
  
You sobbed as you tried making your sentences as comprehensible as possible, "Sorry... What Bullshit is that Levi?"  
  
You smashed a fist on the mattress, "Tell me... Dad-"  
  
Your voice was filled with venom, "Will 'SORRY' bring back the use of my fucking legs? Sorry isn't a fucking magical word!"  
  
You coughed as you continued crying, "You're sorry means shit, dad!"  
  
The more you thought about the fact that you were -- now -- an invalid frustrated you to no end.  
  
After some time, you stopped sobbing, feeling empty. You removed your hands from your face and placed them both beside yourself, but your eyes were empty of life. You didn't want to care anymore. You didn't want to speak, hear and definitely didn't want to live anymore in your current position.  
  
You felt your lids heavy, leaning back on the pillow while so you closed your eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber.  
  
Levi gulped as he got up and sat on the edge of the mattress, looking down upon his new found daughter, _I wish I could do something for her. Anything! I never thought that seeing her like this would be so painful._ He brought a hand to her cheek to softly caress it.  
  
He lowered his face to hers and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "I know my sorry and apologies aren't of any value... But it's all I can do for now..."  
  
He got up, lightly sighing and he felt a hand squeezing one of his shoulder, "Levi... The girl is just in shock... I know you wanted to see her because you wanted to speak with her -- about her life, you want to know more about her, and I know you will have an opportunity sooner or later. Don't give up hope, Levi!"  
  
It was rare but Levi made a small smile at the brunette and Erwin nodded at him as the blond kept his hand on the shoulder of his right-hand man, "She was independent until now and all of a sudden she needs to let people help her. She needs to open up and she needs to communicate with a person who was supposedly the bane of her existence. We just have to give her a little time. Be patient Levi, we can crack her open."  
  
"Yea, guess you're right, Erwin." Levi frowned as the corner of his lips turned upside down and he then left the room as he was trying to keep himself from letting tears fall, _I need to be patient... for the sake of our family.._.  
  
  
The next day arrived yet you didn't want to think about anything. You just wanted to endlessly drift within the dream world. You felt shifting your room. You opened your eyes and turned your head to see people peeking in the room. "What's the point of peeking inside a room when you make noise and wake the person up."  
  
Some Soldiers entered the room, "So she's the captain's daughter?"  
  
"Tch." Clicking your tongue, you sat up -- with tremendous effort -- and stared out the window with a scowl, "can I help you with something?"  
  
"How about looking at us while speaking with us, kid?" Rolling your eyes, you turned your head towards them, giving them a glare, "Happy?"  
  
They gulped and the person who demanded her to look at them -- a blond man, nodded as he maintained his gaze on you, "We are here to assist you."  
  
"Hmph, Okay! My first demand is this," She pointed towards a desk that was in her room, "bring me to my desk, please."  
  
"Is that all?" A sandy hair colored male ask why he made his way to you, "That's the first demand and then I'll ask you to bring the note to Erwin."  
  
You were picked up in bridal style by the said man and he took his time as he brought you to your desk and sat you -- carefully-- on the desk chair, "here you go."  
  
"Thank you ..." You didn't know his name and so he was prompted, "Auruo Bozado."  
  
Nodding as you signaled him to leave your side, "could you join the others, Auruo? It’s highly private. Sorry."  
  
He heaved as he went back to the 3 other soldiers, "By the way, what are your names?" You twisted your upper body, seeing them blinking in confusion for a moment.  
  
The blond man who asked you to look at them said is name first, "I'm Erd Jinn, Part of the special execution squad."  
  
"Special Execution team?" You asked as one of your brows cocked, "What is that?"  
  
The redhead looked at you with a neutral look, _well, she doesn't seem happy to see me_. You then remembered something, _oh! I punched her out of the way that other day_. Scratching the back of your head, you were wondering what your father was planning, _so they seem close to Levi_.  
  
"We are a team composed of highly skilled combatants who specialize in killing titans," The redhead smiled sweetly, making your skin crawl, _too sweet, ew!_ And she continued speaking in a sweet tone, "We are led by Captain Levi, who is the strongest among us. I'm Petra Ral."  
  
You made a 'oh, okay' face as you frowned, "Cool story, anyways and lastly, who are you?" You pointed towards a man who had a pointy hairstyle.  
  
"The name's Gunther Schultz, miss."  
  
"Well, pleased to meet you. I'm called [Name][Last Name], I discarded my real last name years ago and no one seems to know Levi's Last name, so I can't use that." You re-focused your attention on the paper in front of you, neatly scribing down what you wanted to communicate to Erwin Smith, as you whispered one little thing to went unnoticed by the soldiers behind you, "not that I would wear that man's Last name."  
  
You lightly clicked your tongue as you folded the piece of paper and slid it in an envelope, sealing it, "okay! That’s done."  
  
"Erd, was it? Could you come to me please?" You spoke in a normal tone, not an bossy or mad tone or neutral, and within seconds he was near you. You rose your arms towards him and he seemed to understand as he picked you up and sat you on his arm as you wrapped lean arms around his strong neck, "could you bring me to Commander Erwin's office instead of just bringing the envelope?"  
  
He was taken aback as you told the others that they could be dismissed for now, "well, it's all..." And then you thought about it for a moment, "Actually no, I have some tasks!" _I might as well make use them if they are here to assist me_ , "Petra, when I come back, I'd like you to wash me."  
  
You then pointed Gunther, "Gunther, you will bring me my meals, and since we are morning, I'd like to have breakfast when I get back here."  
  
"You Auruo, have one big task!" He shuddered and then calmed down, displaying a smug expression, "What is it, I'm up for it! Gimme what you got! I can accomplish any fricken work!"  
  
You let out a giggle, _that dude is trying to act like Levi! What a lame dumbass_! Pushing your thought away, you spoke, "I need you to go find good books to read. It's not like I can do much, really."  
  
"What kind of books do you read?" He asked, a questioning look harbored his manly feature and you gave him a shy smile, "Illegal books, stuff you would find in the Archives, you know, stuff about ancient times and nature-- the outside world. Books that the king wants to keep away, because he wants us to remain ignorant."  
  
Auruo gulped, "Seriously... Questioning the captain f-for that?" You nodded and he gulped, "okay, I'll see what I can do."  
  
Auruo then went to the door, opened it and left the room, without closing the it, "well, everyone, get them butts working. If I'm not back immediately, keep yourselves occupied. Let's go Erd."  
  
He frowned at your attitude and kept his  eyes on you, making you wonder he was thinking about as you were tilting your head -- confused at the way he was looking at you, "everything alright, Erd?"  
  
"Yes, everything his fine," He coughed as he made a weird, uncertain smile, "just thinking, [Name]. Alright, let's head to Commander Smith's office."  
  
Getting through the door that Auruo left open, the blond man quickly carried you in his arms, heading towards your destination. You were looking away from everyone's gaze as he was taking you to Erwin. But to get to Erwin's, they had to walk through the halls of the survey corp HQ and since it was morning, most member of the survey corps were leaving their dorms. Making this trip emotionally engaging.  
  
It made you self-conscious -- seeing all of them walking on their own, while you were being carried around like a child, curious looked were being given to you and you hated it. You wanted to rip their eyes out for gazing at you in such a way, _I'm not an exhibit damn it! Stop WATCHING ME!_ Biting your lower lip, Your gaze lowered itself to the ground as you didn't want them to see the expression that had attached itself to your face -- shame, shame of not being able to walk anymore, shame for just existing and not contributing -- even if it was in your own way.  
  
You truly felt powerless and you didn't understand why you were being kept alive here, _to live is to act, but how the hell am I supposed to act and earn my living if I can't do anything with these legs? Just existing isn't working! I don't want to live off the backs of others! I wanted to forge my own path without disrupting others, yet here I am! Slowing others down..._  
  
Balling your slim fists, you smashed your face against Erd's chest and silently cried as your body shook in rage, _why am I so puny and weak now, FUCK! DAMN IT! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY! I can't accept this, I can't accept living WITHOUT giving something return! I don't want to be a LIABILITY! I don't want to be a burden, damn it!_  
  
Those thoughts spun around your head, you were always giving something in return when you offered services. You never begged and asked or received charity. It wasn't in your system and you didn't want to turn like that. You wanted to earn your keep, so that no one would come to your face and tell you: ' hey, we gave you this! Be grateful! You **OWE** us!'  
  
As you were trying to keep a minimum of composure while you were wetting Erd's shirt, a hand was rubbing your back, trying to sooth you, but in the end, it made you unleash even more tears, _don't be so nice. I am a useless meat sack that you are lugging around, Erd._

Before you knew it, you were in front of a door as you removed your teary face from Erd’s t-shit, “I-I Sorry—I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

You chocked on your words as you tried communicating with Erd, but with all the stuttering and cracking, he barely made out what you were saying, “It’s okay, just calm down okay. I don’t know why you are so upset, but everything is going to be alright, okay?”

 _Nothing will ever be alright for me, you can’t understand what I’m going through Erd!_ Narrowing your eyes and your brow knit themselves tightly, you gulped as you knocked on the door, “Commander Erwin?”

 

Your voice rang out – strained as it was, and you were replied to, “the door is opened, come in, Miss [Name].”

“Thank you,” was all you said as Erd opened the door and waited for further commands, “I wish I could do a salute sir, but it’s a little hard with a child in my arms, forgive me!”

“Do not worry, Erd,” his eyes playfully glinted at Erd and then he moved them to you,”How may I help you to do, [Name]. Please come and sit her down here, Erd.”

“Sir!” Erd advanced quickly towards the guess chair that was opposite from Erwin and carefully sat you on it, “Thank you, Erd. You may go back to the others or you can dismiss yourself.”

“But who will carry you back?” He tilted his head in curiosity and wonder while you kept you gaze onto Erwin, “I may have to talk with Commander Erwin for a little while, so I’ll ask him to bring me back.”

Pressing his lips, Erd nodded and pat your head in a gentle manner, “I’ll be going now!”

Jinn saluted and left the room, leaving you and Erwin to discuss as you were handing out something to him, “well, sir… Here is what I want you to read.”

He looked at the envelope you held up to him and back at you, “why did you write this? When we’re sitting face to face?”

“Because I know my father wants to keep an close eye on me and I'm pretty sure Erd won't leave without heaves dropping under Levi's command.”  
  
Erwin slowly nodded as he let out a small sigh, "Fine, let me read this."  
  
As you nodded, you waited for him to done waiting and wondered, _What should I do next_?

~X~


	8. ~Rose-Sama: New Feelings~

~X~

Your eyes fixated on the blond in front of you-- at times he flinched, other times he scowled and some times, he would deeply sigh.  
  
You felt bad for him, he tried his utmost best to look after you, but you weren't one who was soft. You knew your father would try to approach you and it dreaded you. His being acted upon you like an allergy and you wanted him away.  
  
"So basically, you don't want Levi's squad to look after you, [Name]?"   
  
"Exactly," as you nodded the older male in front of you sighed, “is it because the squad is under your father?"  
  
"I don't have a father, I had a mother," you sneered at Erwin, who exhaled in annoyance, "why can't you let your father in, [Name]? Did he really hurt you that bad?"  
  
Your mouth opened, but you had no chance to explain how you felt as Erwin continued questioning you, "he didn't know you existed. You have to give him a chance, dear."  
  
"Give him a chance? He didn't even show up at her grave once! I always went when I had the chance to go! Even if my mom was a whore, she kept me alive! She took her responsibilities as a mother! She even thought of me after she died, Erwin! It may have not been the best option, I grant you that, but at least I had an outlet out of the prostitution gig. Damn it!" As the words flew out of her mouth, her eyes prickled as she thought of her mother, "she could have killed me, but she didn't..."  
  
A pout appeared on her face as she gazed Erwin with a sad expression, "I never had a chance to stay with my mom till she grew old. I imagine I can strip my father of that privilege too."  
  
Glancing away from the blond-- who kept a burning look on you, you gulped as you felt his eyes stare right through you, "[Name], Levi asked me to keep you here and I intend to do it. He's been serving under me and has been a great help."  
  
He raised himself up from his chair and went to his window, his arms crossed behind his back, "the reason he wasn't there when you needed him is partly my fault. The reason you never got to see him is right in front of your eyes. What will you do about it, child?"  
  
Pressing your lips together -- to stop them from quivering-- as he made you reflect on his words. A part of you knew he was saying the truth, Erwin was the reason Levi wasn't there when you arrived at that hideout for thugs.  
  
"He was scared, you know-- when we got you into the infirmary," you were snapped out of your though as his firm voice forced itself in your ears, "I never saw him pacing around and he would stop each time you yelled in pain. He wondered if you were going to make it out alive."  
  
You hated what you were feeling right now, it wasn't happiness or sadness. No-- it was the worst feeling you could experience-- guilt, gut wrenching guilt. You disliked the fact you were starting to feel bad for the man everyone called your father. A man that was absent of your life for over 10 years, _can I really accept him?_  
  
You didn't want to, because you never needed him up until now and you still didn't want him. You were alone all this time and all of sudden someone wants to barge in your quietude. _No way in hell am I letting him in, now!_  
  
"Whatever! Even if it was your fault, Commander Smith, Levi could have met with my mom to talk to her or something. He didn't, even though--before you took him away, he was her regular client." The child shook her head, keen on keeping Levi away from her, I never had a father and I don't need one anymore!  
  
"[Name]-" You snapped as Erwin tried to talk you into accepting your dad, "I SAID FORGET IT, DAMN IT! You are tiring me, Blondie!"  
  
Erwin exhaled as he turned around, staring into your [e/c] irises, "alright, I understand you don't want him near you. Who should I put in charge of your wellbeing?"  
  
Biting your lower lip, you crossed your arms, putting your defenses up-- not wanting him to see through you, "I don't want to be taken care of by seniors- No squad leaders. I want people who have times on their hands. I rather cadets, who are about my age and that just need to train or do chores. I need them to be flexible."  
  
Erwin's brow crunched together as he took grasp of his chin with his left hand, "I won't have new cadets before the next expedition, which in 1 week from now."  
  
You growled at him as you pointed a glare at him, "You’re fucking around with me!"  
  
"Enough with that foul mouth of yours! That is it! I know you were on your own until now, but you are going to have to obey some rules!" His blue eyes had concealed a strictness you had not noticed before now. He was giving a stare that made you shut up, "No more cussing or swearing!"  
  
"What, but-" Erwin's strong gaze made her gulp as he went back to his chair, sitting down in front of her, "you will not, in any case, disrespect your father-"  
  
"THIS IS BULLSHI-" His large hand went over her mouth as he maintained his glare, "you will obey my rules!"  
  
He winced as he released her mouth, which was stained with a bit of the blonds’ blood, "Don't you ever lay your filthy hands over my mouth!"  
  
"And, oh! What are you going to do if I don't obey your stupid rules, uh? Kick me out of HQ? I've been asking you to do that since yesterday and by the way, you may be the Commander, but I'm a damn GUEST HERE!" She huffed after retorting to the older man, "I'm not scared of you, Erwin Smith!"  
  
"I-I give up," he threw his arms to the air as he was exasperated by your stubborn attitude, "look, I have no bodies to spare for you, but my own."  
  
"wait- wait a minute? What do you mean 'No bodies to spare?’” Erwin sighed as he brought his hands to his head, messaging his temples, "We are short-"  
  
But before anything was said, the door slammed opened, revealing Levi, oh great, the old man is here.  
  
"What is the meaning of this [Name]?" He strode towards you and you sighed, looking at Erwin, _I wonder how Blondie will react?_  
  
"I have nothing to tell you, old man!" You replied with as much as force that Levi used, "why are you here, anyways?"  
  
Levi stood next to you-- an severe look loomed over you. You felt them, chills were running down your spine as he wasn't really amusing to see angered, "Erd told me you came here and that the both of you seemed secretive. Erwin, tell me what she wants."  
  
Erwin was silently begging Levi to back off, "nothing interesting. Look Levi, I will handle her-"  
  
"It shames me that I'm not able to discipline her correctly, sir! You shouldn't fall for her whims." The dark locked man stared down at you, but you were ignoring him. It's all you could do, because if you -dared- saying a word, you were afraid you'd break down. What you were feeling right now? _Whatever it is, it wasn’t fun at all_.  
  
"Erwin! She's my daughter! Let me punish her!"  
  


 _This is_ **shame** , right?  
  


"Levi, she hasn't done anything wrong!"

 

But why would you feel shameful? Was it because you only thought for yourself? Was it because you didn't care about Levi's reputation? What was it that made you want to cry? Was it because it felt like you were being scold? All of this scared you beyond words since you never had felt these kinds of sentiments.   
  
"You dumb blond, she's being a brat!"  
  


_I was acting like a **brat** , wasn't I?_   
  


"Damn it! Levi! It's all she KNOWS and she's still is a kid!"

  
"Enough!" You were sick and tired of their arguing and something happened-- something you would never have thought someone could ever dare to do to you.

** SMACK **

  
You held your throbbing cheek and you were in a daze, _Levi... He slapped me.._. The emotions you felt, were unlike anything you felt before. You heart was pumping in blood and your pulse quicken. _Why did he slap me? Did I deserve it?_  
  
You gulped and pressed your lips together, not uttering another word as you stared to the ground.  
  
"Levi, get out of my office, **NOW**!" Erwin bolted up and pointed towards his door, apparent anger surfaced onto his face.  
  
Levi sighed and turned his heels, "[Name], don't disturb Erwin for petty things."  
  
You heard the door shut close and a shaky sigh left your mouth. You felt someone near you, and feet were on your sights, then came down a knee and suddenly, his strong thighs were in view. A large hand found itself onto your hair, messaging it. It then moved to your hand, encasing it, "I'm sorry this happened."  
  
You tried to keep your lips from quivering, but obviously you failed as he tilted your head to see them shake. He frowned as he kept trying to comfort you, "at moments like this, it's okay to cry, dear."  
  
A broken sigh escaped your mouth as rivulets of tears fell from your widen eyes. It was a first for you; the feeling of shame after you knew weren't conducting yourself properly. No one at home ever slapped you for it. You acted the way you wanted to act, because you could. You did what you had to do and that's all that mattered to them.   
  
Then again, they were like brother and sisters. They weren't your parents. You weren't raised like other kids as you were raised with woman who only cared about being beautiful and having fun. You weren't raised to be humble, nice, obedient... Whether you were bratty or not wasn't a concern to them!

"Erwin... Am I bad girl?"

The blond didn't know how to respond to your question, obviously, seeing you this way hurt him a lot more than it should have. You didn't really understand why the blond seemed so concerned for your well-being other than your father asking him to keep her in here. He wrapped his arms around your trembling shoulders and brought your face to his chest as he whispered into your ear, "you are still a child and no, you aren't a bad girl. No bad girl can cry this way."  
  
His words resounded in your heart as even more tears spilled out of your eyes, "why did he slap me then?"  
  
"He lost patience, but I'm sure he didn't mean you any harm. He cares, but he's strict and he doesn't really know how to show his feelings." He kept murmuring in your ears, coaxing you and trying to calm your agitated soul.  
  
You felt oddly out of place, but you couldn't deny you liked being in his embrace. The feeling of being comforted was warm and cushy. The storm that was taking place in your heart was dying, diminishing and soon, you felt at peace. You didn't move, you just stayed there as you felt one of his calloused hands rubbing your back, soothing you as you were breathing in and out.  
  
You felt weak, tired, but relieved-- as if every tear you had held back for all these years were finally out for good.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" The question was simple, but you were uncertain about the answer you were coming up with as you kept you cheek against the blonds’ chest, "child, I wish I could stay in this position forever... But my calves are hurting."  
  
You tired not to laugh, but even if you kept your lips into a tight line-- the air that was being produced by not letting out the sound made it that your cheeks were puffed. Your body trembled as you detached yourself form Erwin. Erwin smiled as he saw you trying not to laugh and he pinched your nose, forcing you to open your mouth and giggle your life away.  
  
"Hey! That's cheating!" You pointed out at him.  
  
"You know what they: All's fair in love and war," you stared at him dumbstruck and he went back to his seat, "I mean I appreciate you. You lived a sad childhood, I can see that and I want you to understand that I want you here. You aren't so useless, I never had a kid and might not have one. You are going fill that little hole in my heart."  
  
You didn't know what to say as he continued his speech, "You will fill me and your father's hole. You will be that little ray of sun in our lives."  
  
"Wait a minute!?" You stammered, "Are you both in a relationship-"   
  
"No! Me and your father aren't going out. I really wonder why everyone thinks that, but your father is a skilled fighter, the best I know and like I said before-- he's been helpful." He kept a steady gaze at you, "I will take care of you for the week. Everyone else is either doing chores, since your dad is a cleaning fairy or is training. I'll wake up early to fill out reports and-"  
  
"I can write! Let me help out!" You wanted him to let you help, "just show me how you want the reports to be filled out. I want to be more than just moral support."  
  
Erwin's eyes widen and he grinned, "Alright. I'll show you everything you need to know about filling those papers. I'll pick you every day, bring you to my office and I'll keep watch over you. For the bathing though..."  
  
"I just need my back scrubbed! I can do the rest!" Erwin nodded in agreement as you were giggling.  
  
"I have a private bathroom; just bring an extra pair of panties and bra's so I can help you out." You nodded eagerly, "and let's keep this between me and you. If your father were to find out, actually, I don't even want to think about it."  
  
"Okay. Well, I guess I'll go back to my room then. Could you bring me back?"  
  
Erwin nodded as he was getting up, "I'll tell Levi's squad that they'll be able to resume their original duties at the end of the day."  
  
He was in front of you and grabbed you and sat you on his left arm while you wrapped your arms around his neck, "Thank you for everything Erwin. I hate to say this, but I owe you."  
  
"Don't mention it," he went to the door, opening it with right hand, slipping out of his office.   
  
_Hum? How much time did we discuss? Before he closed the door_ , you glimpse towards the window, _no luck. I can't see the sun from here._  
  
After a few minutes of walking within the stony halls of the Survey Corps HQ, you were in front of the door that lead you to your confinement-- you told yourself it was a better word then prison. As he opened the door, no one was there, but you had noticed book line up next to your bed and a food tray on your desk, "Auruo and Gunther did what I asked them. Good. I guess I'll ask for my bath later, after noon."  
  
Erwin advanced in the room and sat you on the bed, and put the cover on top of your legs, "Commander, could you give me the tray of food?"  
  
Erwin nodded as he went to her desk and took the tray, "is there anything else that you need from your desk?"  
  
Shaking your head no, he made his way back to you with the chair that had been set in front of your desk and sat on it while he laid the trey on your feet, "it's lukewarm. You sure you want this? I can get warmer food."  
  
You wolfed down the food in front of you and tried to speak with your mouth full, "no, it's fine." After munching everything that was in her mouth, she spoke, "actually, you can go if you want... I'm going to read after this, seeing as I can't walk anymore."  
  
Your eyes drifted to your feet and a frown appeared as you sighed, "I'll read these illegal books and escape reality in my dreams. I can't disturb you anymore than I already did today."  
  
The blond nodded, "Alright, I'll instruct Petra to bath you at around 7 pm and then I'll dismiss the Special Operation squad from their duties to you."  
  
He got up and went to the door, "Erwin-"  
  
He turned towards you, inquisitive, "Yes [Name]?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~x~


End file.
